Breathtaking
by aversive5599
Summary: Summary: He couldn't give her his name, but he could give her this . (Sasuke teaches Sakura Katon)


**Prompt: Burn, Sasusaku month 2018, Day 4**

 **Summary: At this moment he couldn't give her his name, but he could give her this. (Sasuke teaches Sakura Katon)**

"Err Sasuke-kun." Sakura says tilting her head towards him, her green eyes wide and clear,"Are you sure you want to stand so close?"

"Hn." Sasuke says,"Go ahead."

"Oh okay." Sakura takes a deep breath in, clearly nervous.

They were currently standing on the dock by the lake, side by side. The place held a lot of significance to Sasuke and perhaps it was why he'd chosen to teach her his clans signature jutsu in the same place his father had taught him.

It was a right of passage for every Uchiha and even if Sakura didn't know it yet, in his head she was already his wife.

There was of course the matter of actually saying it loud but Sasuke had never really been too good with words and before he asked something like that from her he wanted to make sure that the Uchiha name was no longer one that needed to be whispered with fear and disdain.

He wanted to make sure that one day he'd be able to restore it back to a place where it be worthy enough for Sakura to proudly wear the crest on her back.

But he still had his sins to atone for. He still had to set many wrongs right which is why he couldn't give her his name.

But he could give her this.

He'd called her to the dock after she'd left the hospital. Seeing how tired she'd been he'd almost cancelled the plan but she'd insisted.

Her impossibly green eyes had filled with tears contrasting with the bright smile on her lips when she'd realised why he'd called her. He'd started teaching her the jutsu and although he'd been painfully awkward about it, not willing to divulge the significance of it, Sakura had none the less looked at him liked it meant the world to her.

He taught her for an hour, going over the hand signs and a few tricks. While she'd managed to let out a small fireball by the end of it she'd been rather disappointed over all by her performance.

Sasuke had assured her that for someone who didn't have an affinity for fire jutsu's like the Uchiha bloodline did, even that much was commendable.

He forced her to go home after that though, she was tired and chakra depleted but Sasuke was sure that she'd practice all night if didn't insist.

So he promised to meet her the next day and help her practice.

"Here goes." Sakura says performing a series if handsigns before saying,"Katon: Gokakyo no Jutsu."

And Sakura blows out a fireball.

It can't be classified as _just a fireball_ , it's massive, perhaps not as big as his but definitely bigger than Kakashi's and certainly big enough to rival his mother's who'd been a true Uchiha through and through.

Sasuke can't help but stand beside her, stunned, the sheer heat of her jutsu hitting him straight in the face.

Sasuke was utterly engrossed, looking at Sakura and the way the hot yellow and orange flames poured from between her lips, illuminating her face brilliantly. A different kind of fire burned in those green eyes of hers and how her gentle pink hair had turned into a deadly shade of red in the light of the fire cast by the jutsu.

She was absolutely _breathtaking._

 _You'd be proud of her, father,_ he thinks and Sakura's fireball suddenly goes out, not so much for the lack of stability as much as surprise. She turns fully towards him, her cheeks flushed, her eyes wide and he's reminded of a much younger version of Sakura, bruised, battered and yet so utterly defiant in the face of hopelessness.

It's at that moment Sasuke learns what love is.

It's Sakura.

It had always been her, from the very beginning when he didn't even know it.

And perhaps it's because that feeling is completley and utterly overwhelming that he doesn't he's doesn't realise that the reason that Sakura had abruptly stopped was because he was on fire.

Not _just_ figuratively, _literally._

"Oh my god!" Sakura shrieks, "You're on fire!"

Before he can register her words Sakura shoves him with that ungodly strength of hers, pushing him straight into the lake.

The water immediately hisses and Sasuke is so disoriented that it's only when he's standing in almost neck deep water totally soaking wet with the ends of his hair completely singed does he realise that he'd inevitably moved towards her when she'd been performing the jutsu.

"Ohmygod." Sakura starts panicking,"I didn't think it would be that big! I'd practiced a little and I had a holiday today so I wasn't chakra depleted- but ohmygod I didn't mean to push you- But you were literally on fire and this was the fastest way to put it out! I'm so sorry, are you alright? I really didn't-"

"Sakura." He says and somehow despite being burned and drowned in the span of seconds he can't keep the smirk off his face,"You're annoying."

For a second Sakura stares at him wide eyed but then she bursts out laughing and Sasuke can't help but smile back at her too.

 _"See Sasuke-kun." Sakura says tucking his hair into a hideous turban that she'd found,"Now on your travels no one will know that your hair is burned. And to make things better I also found a matching poncho!"_

 **Headcanon as to why Sasuke was forced to wear that ugly bandana/turban/sash around his head along with the poncho during the Last. Anyway reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
